The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of sweet cherry tree which bears medium to large, firm, attractive fruits of excellent quality and flavor.
This new variety was developed at the Washington State University's Irrigated Agriculture Research and Extension Center (I.A.R.E.C.) at Prosser, Wash. from a cross made in 1971. It was selected from among 141 seedlings of the cross Stella.times.Beaulieu (both unpatented) and tested and evaluated as selection PC 7146-23. Second test trees were planted on the Roza Unit of the center in the spring of 1979 and came into production in 1982.
The new sweet cherry variety ripens 14 days before Bing (unpatented commercial variety) and resembles Bing in shape and appearance (FIG. 1). The trees have been consistently productive bearing fruits comparable in size and as firm as Bing. The fruit is Bing-shaped, glossy and attractive when mature (FIG. 2).
Fruit stems are medium length and slightly shorter than those of Bing (FIG. 1). Fruit shape is broadly cordate, similar to Bing (FIGS. 1 and 2) and flesh is medium to dark red.
The new variety is not self-fruitful but is compatible with the Bing and Rainier (both unpatented) varieties which are grown commercially in the Pacific Northwest and other western states. It blooms 1-2 days before Bing and forms flower buds in exceptionally large numbers.
Fruit buds of PC 7146-23 have better winter hardiness than Bing as demonstrated by the recent winter freeze of December 1990 which severely reduced the Bing crop. Bud kill at I.A.R.E.C. after that freeze was determined to be 14% for PC 7146-23 and 71% for Bing. The tree is vigorous and spreading in shape (FIG. 5) and has proven to be a very precocious and fruitful bearer of early season high quality cherries. It may require special handling in order to prevent overbearing which can result in smaller sized fruits. Good fruit size can be maintained by heavier pruning.
Soluble solids is equal to or slightly less than Bing but fruit kept in cold storage at 33.degree.-34.degree. F. for four weeks stored better than Bing.
Susceptibility to rain cracking is rated moderate. The very firm, low acid fruits possess high dessert quality equal to the Bing variety.
The seeds are semi-freestone and small.
Several second and third generation trees observed closely have shown no tendency toward the "cherry crinkle-leaf" genetic disorder which is common in the Bing variety as well as several other varieties of sweet cherry.
Interest in this new clone is for a firm, early, high quality shipping variety for the early season fresh market.
Trees of the subject variety are vigorous and compatible with common rootstocks used under sweet cherry trees.
Asexual reproduction of this new and distinct variety show that its unique and desirable characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations by grafting at our test facilities near Prosser, Wash.